Absolutely Absurd
by Guavary'DarkLavender
Summary: Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku benci anak-anak. Paling tidak sampai aku menjadi salah satunya dan jalan menuju rumah gadis itu terbuka meski harus cakar-cakaran dengan sepupunya. SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ABSOLUTELY ABSURD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sasuke-nii-chan, minta tanda tanganya!! Minta tanda tanganya!"

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya demi menghindari kejaran anak laki-laki lima tahunan yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak nyaring. Ia sudah mencoba segala hal tapi si anak rupanya bersemangat juang tinggi. Kesabaran Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya tipis plus kebenciannya pada anak kecil menambah tingkat kekesalannya.

Si anak kini yang kini menarik-narik ujung t-shirt Sasuke melompat riang, terus meminta agar kertas putih bersih di genggamannya segera bergores tinta pena guratan sang idola.

Sasuke mengibaskan lengannya, langkah berusaha diperlebar menangkap mata penasaran beberapa orang yang menyimak kejadian itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba ia punya penggemar anak kecil? Padahal jika ia punya kekuasaan ia akan memusnahkan semua anak kecil di muka bumi.

Ok, mungkin tidak separah itu. Tapi, ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Jika ia menikah nanti, ia tidak ingin punya anak. Dan… kemungkinanya menikahpun sangat kecil, kecuali bersama dengan wanita TERTENTU.

Sasuke berhenti. Kaki kanannya terasa agak berat. Ia menuduk.

"Lepaskan." Desis Sasuke dengan kemarahan membuncah. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, berharap si anak yang bergelayutan itu segera membebaskan kaki kanannya yang telah jadi tawanan.

"Tanda tangan! Tanda tangan!!" Tuntut si anak.

Sayangnya, tali kesabaran Sasuke sudah putus…

-

-

BLETAK!!

"Huweeee… Sasuke-nii-chan ja'at!!

Tangisan memekakkan telinga mengiringi kepergian si anak yang lari menjauh sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi landasan jitakan Sasuke.

Orang-orang di sekitar menggeleng prihatin.

Sasuke menyeringai puasa._ Ha! Take that, little brat! _Walaupun ia sedikit menyesal tidak melakukan hal itu dari awal. Anak-anak kurang pendidikan sejenis anak tadi semestinya diberi pelajaran tambahan, dan Sasuke sudah memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Sebab semua hal harus melalui tindakan bukan hanya bicara, dan yang baru ia lakukan tadi namanya 'ikut mencerdaskan kehidupan bangsa', betul?

"Tidak perlu seperti itu. Dia hanya anak kecil."

Sasuke menoleh melihat seorang kakek berambut putih panjang yang sekilas mengingatkannya pada tokoh-tokoh yang biasanya mengambil peran sebagai Ayah Tangguh atau Pemilik Ilmu Gaib dalam serial TV. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Terlalu banyak orang sok bijaksana sekarang ini.

Kakek tersebut hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sasuke yang mengecil lalu menggeleng sedih untuk yang terakhir kali dan bergumam "Jika ia kembali menjadi anak-anak… aku rasa ia akan mengerti…"

Sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi awal dari kegilaan ini.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hari minggu, surga bagi para penghuni rumah beralamat Jl. Rookie no. 12 yang semuanya masih pada molor meski jam jelas-jelas menunjukkan angka 5:34 sore. Rumah yang jika dilihat dari luar bagai istana padahal dalamnya ancur lebur ini memiliki empat orang mbah penunggu, yang menurut Pak Google bernama Sabaku No Gaara, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Rumah bergaya klasik itu dibeli dari hasil patungan untuk digunakan bersama supaya ke sono-nya kalo ke kampus empat bersahabat itu tak begitu kesulitan. Yah… Rumah itu memang dibeli agar mereka bisa mencari tempat tinggal yang berdekatan dengan kampus.

Namun, karena kesalahan seseorang, sebut saja Mr. X –nama kami samarkan demi keselamatan pelaku- mimpi semua jejaka itu harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Sebab si X, terima kasih kepada kecerobohannya, membeli rumah yang terletak jauh dari kampus.

Karena itu, jangan terlalu bermimpi yang tinggi-tinggi.

Di salah satu kamar yang lampunya masih terang benderang pertanda si empunya tidak memperdulikan seruan PLN 17-22, Sasuke menggeliat malas setelah mimpinya yang bintang utamanya adalah ia dan seorang wanita pujaan hati habis masa tayang. Sasuke berguling ke sisi kiri ranjangnya yang entah mengapa terasa lebih lebar. Mungkin hanya efek setelah berhibernasi.

Setelah menunda-nunda dalam waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk santai di atas ranjangnya. Matanya masih terasa berat, dan pakaiannya… terasa lebih longgar. Bukan. Sangat longgar.

Ia tidak pernah tahu tidur panjang bisa menurunkan berat badan.

Sasuke melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya, agak aneh karena ranjangnya seolah makin tinggi, lalu munuju kamar mandi untuk membersih diri.

Handuk yang ia ingat dengan benar tidak mencapai lututnya sekarang malah terseret dalam setiap langkah ia ambil. Sasuke mengernyit. Ada yang tidak beres.

Berdiri di depan cermin besar, Sasuke menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan sekali lagi sebelum menatap pantulan dirinya yang menatap balik. Ia mengerjap.

Itu… anak lima tahun…

Sasuke memutar lehernya, mencari ke segala arah jika saja ada orang lain di kamar ini selain dirinya.

Tidak ada.

Sasuke mengembalikan fokusnya. Ia kemudian membuat berbagai gerakan, sekedar memastikan jika bayangan itu memang dirinya, dan apa yang ia lakukan di-copy dengan baik oleh kembarannya di cermin.

Mata Sasuke melebar.

Ia menepuk-nepuk dan mencubit pipinya lalu mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Kaki pendek, tangan kecil, pipi tembem, deretan gigi susu khas anak kecil, mata dan hidung yang mungil…

Kesadaran memukul.

_Sial!_

Secepat kilat, Sasuke membongkar isi lemarinya yang berisi tumpukan pakaian remaja. Sasuke, sebagaimana manusia-manusia lain yang sulit menerima kenyataan mencoba berbagai pakaian yang harus ia akui… longgar. Tidak cocok untuknya sama sekali.

Celana panjagnya sudah ia coret. T-shirt maupun kemejanya memberikan kesan 'Bayi pake baju Bapaknya'. Semua pakaian itu menyerat di belakang.

Dalam keadaan panik, Sasuke terus membongkar lemarinya. Ia berhenti bebekali sekedar untuk memberikan pandangan heran pada uang lembaran seratus ribuan yang terselip di antara pakain-pakainnya. Ia kemudian berhenti total pada sepasang celana dan baju anak-anak yang ditemukannya.

Sasuke segera berpakaian, bersyukur ia belum memberikan pakaian itu kepada Temari –kakak Gaara- sebagai hadiah atas ulang tahun anaknya yang ke.. ke… ke…. Masa bodoh!

Kaki kecil Sasuke membawanya ke depan kamar Gaara. Dengan tangan mungil, ia berusaha mengetuk keras dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Ia butuh bantuan. Ia tidak mau begini terus.

"Gaara! Oii! Gaara, Bangun!!" Sasuke tercekat. Bahkan suaranya pun kini mirip kaset rusak. Tidak ada lagi suara berat nan berwibawa yang biasa ia banggakan. _Damn!_

Semakin panik berpengaruh pada frekuensi ketukan Sasuke yang bertambah. Ia mengetuk tanpa henti dan diselingi dengan tendangan setelah Gaara tidak merespon sama sekali.

Spontan Sasuke berhenti, berkonsentrasi pada bunyi 'klek' diikuti dengan pintu yang membuka dan menampilkan…

Raksasa berambut merah.

Sasuke meringis dengan kepala menengadah menangkap mata hijau Gaara yang menyipit berbahaya. Dilihat begini ternyata Gaara memang mirip tiang listrik. Kalau begitu, ia yang tinggi tubuhnya sama dengan Gaara pasti juga terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari penampakan yang sedang ia temui.

"Oh… Jadi makhluk ini yang mengganggu tidurku." Kata Gaara penuh penekanan.

_Makhluk ini?_ Raut Sasuke mengeras, matanya ikut menyipit meski jika diteliti ekspresi Sasuke lebih mirip anak kecil yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk memperebutkan mainan kesayangan dari pada seseorang yang ingin mempertahankan ideology NKRI harga mati!

"Gaara," Balas Sasuke, high-picht "Jangan berani-berani—"

"Monster kecil, aku tidak perduli dari mana kau berasal. Keluar. Sekarang juga."

Sasuke yang kesal menendang kaki kuat Gaara dengan ujung kakinya. Ia menengadah lagi lalu menaikkan jari tengahnya.

Gaara yang jelas sedang mati-matian menahan emosi melanjutkan "Aku. Bilang. Keluar."

Biar kata berhadapan dengan anak kecil, Gaara tetap jaga image.

Sasuke memberikan satu jari tengahnya lagi.

Kesabaran Gaara menipis…

"Anak siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Tidur balas dendamnya harus ditangguhkan mendengar suara berisik yang terdengar dari depan kamar Gaara. Ia mendekat "Anakmu, Gaar?" Tanya Naruto innocent. Yeee… Bisa aja kan? Kayak di sinetron-sinetron, anak mencari Ayahnya yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Ato malah cucunya.

"—ra" Lengkap Gaara "Bukan." Jawabnya simple.

Naruto mengambil langkah lain lalu berjongkok agar dapat menyamakan tingginya dengan anak yang terus memberikan death glare berbonus percikan listrik. "Hmm… Wajah cemberut, sombong dan bodohnya… rasanya aku kenal."

"Kau yang bodoh!!" Teriak Sasuke.

Gaara menyeringai.

Naruto berjengit "Woaa… Bahkan sikapnya pun sama!" Naruto manggut-manggut dengan gaya professor yang baru saja memecahkan misteri alam terbesar.

Ia menyusuri wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Dahi, pipi dan menemukan terminalnya di dekat bibir. Ia menatap Sasuke lama.

Grasp.

-

-

-

-

"ARRRGHHH!!! Dasar bodoh!! Jariku! Jarikuuuu!!" Naruto meraung kesakitannya, memberi pandangan benci pada anak kecil yang baru saja menggigit jarinya penuh kenistaan, dan setelah diobservasi ada retakan di kukunya. Padahal sudah dimanikur! "Keluar kau dari sini!"

"Ada apa ini?" Shikamaru lengkap dengan tampang malasnya bergabung. Ia mengedik ke arah Sasuke "Kau siapa?"

Sasuke berdehem "Uchiha Sasuke."

-

-

Shikamaru dan Gaara sweatdrop.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Anak ini gila." Naruto menghapus jejak air matanya yang merembes keluar pasca tawa supernya. Setelah kasus fan-girl, fan-boy, dan fan-fan apapun itu, ia tidak menyangka akan tiba waktunya di mana Uchiha Sasuke Wannabe bermunculan.

"Biar aku luruskan. Maksudmu, namamu Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru meng-huff sambil mencuri pandang pada pintu kamarnya yang tampak mengundang. Ini menyusahkan… "Ya, namamu Uchiha Sasuke. Ada banyak Uchiha Sasuke."

"Kau mau bilang namaku pasaran?"

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang bernama persis dengan namamu."

"Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat kalian!"

"Sasuke sih, tidak pernah mengaku sebagai sahabat kami."

"Troublesame…"

"KELUAR!!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Celananya kotor bernoda tanah kecoklataan tempatnya duduk dengan lutut ditekuk dan kepala ditelakkan di antaranya. Pohon rindang yang berdiri tegak sebagai penaungnya memberikan bayangan hitam besar. Rumahnya –kalo masih bisa disebut begitu- telah jauh di belakang. Kini yang ada hanya ia yang telah resmi menerima gelar tuna wisma dan taman bermain yang penuh bunga dan anak-anak yang bermain gembira dan ibu-ibu yang bergosip ria dan para anggota sindikat penjualan anak internasional yang mengintai dari setiap sudut, cekikikan membayangkan banyaknya uang yang bisa mereka terima setelah melakukan transaksi.

Terlalu meremehkan jika Sasuke dikatakan sedang shock.

Ini lebih dari sekedar shock.

Kau bangkit dari ko'it sementaramu di sore hari kemudian harus menghadapi kerasnya terpaan hidup berupa bentuk tubuh –yang didapat dengan susah payah; olahraga teratur, makan ada pantangannya- telah berbentuk 'abnormal' lalu diusir secara tak terhormat dari rumah sendiri meski telah memberikan pembelaan dan penjelasan yang komplit.

Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Sementara Uchiha lain menetap di Otogakure, kota yang terlalu jauh untuk di tempuh dari Konoha. Jika menggunakan pesawat hanya memakan waktu dua jam, jika menggunakan trasportasi darat sekitar 4 hari 3 malam, jika menggunakan cara tradisional alias jalan kaki… mungkin berminggu-minggu. Capek, cing! Kalo pengen gaya pake pesawat ato mobil, lha mana duitnya?

Punya pohon duit kayaknya asyik banget.

Lagian, kalopun dia selamat sentousa bertandang di Kediaman Uchiha, belum tentu ada yang kenal. Ayah dan Kakaknya sudah popular dengan kebenciannya terhadap anak kecil (dan orang-orang bertanya mengapa ia tidak suka anak-anak) sementara Ibu… Sasuke ragu Mikoto punya insting sebagai seorang ibu untuk langsung mengenalinya. Ia sudah berpengalaman. Ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun, Mikoto salah mengenalinya sebagai anak tetangga. Hidup yang menyedihkan.

"Adik sendirian? Ibunya ke mana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Bah! Mikoto mungkin bukan ibu yang perfect tapi ia telah mengajari Sasuke dengan sangat baik yaitu jangan pernah berbicara kepada orang asing bertampang mencurigakan. Dan menurut Sasuke kedua orang ini memenuhi syarat untuk lolos seleksi dan bertengger pada peringkat paling atas orang-orang bertampang mencurigakan.

Seorang pria tinggi berkulit seputih tembok, mata bagai ular, berasksesoris tali tambang dan berambut… berambut… astaga… rambutnya… i-itu… dia… dia pakai shampoo apa?!

Tunggu. Itu line milik Neji.

Lalu pria berkacamata yang tampaknya lebih muda dengan senyum tak menawan.

Sasuke mendengus. Ini orang-orang yang melakukan perdagangan anak. Orang-orang bodoh. Melakukan hal seperti itu. Idiot! Kenapa mereka harus menjual anak-anak itu? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak sekalian di buang ke black hole? Nah… Kalo gitukan mereka tidak mungkin kembali.

"Mau lollipop? Ini ambil." Tawar pria-senyum-tak-menawan dengan tangan terulur, menyodorkan permen besar yang biasanya mendatangkan reaksi heboh anak-anak ke hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuang muka. Kalo keadaannya lebih baik, kedua pria itu pasti sudah ia beri hadiah tonjokan, luka-luka mematikan lah. Mereka benar-benar mengganggu. Hehh… Keahliannya dalam bela diri tidak berguna sekarang.

"Kabuto-kun." Tegur pria lain, tersenyum aneh "Ada juga yang tidak menyukai permen. Mungkin ingin jalan-jalan? Ayo, ikut Om. Om ajak ke mana saja."

Memangnya Doraemon?

Terlalu bete untuk menanggapi masalah baru yang bisa ia lihat telah berada di ambang pintu, Sasuke berdiri, menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk menghilangkan debu dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka lengkap dengan ekspresi dingin yang tetap ia pampang di wajah.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk masalah tidak berguna ini. Ia sudah punya banyak masalah sejak awal. Ringkas saja. Pangan, sandang, papan. Itu dia! Yang penting selesaikan masalah itu dulu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak lebih jauh dari lima langkah pertamanya. Bahu kanannya dicengkeram erat.

"Ck, ck. Tidak mau? Om tidak bohong."

Tubuh kecil Sasuke diseret paksa dengan pria berkacamata yang terus-menerus menggumbar janji-janji kosong.

Mata Sasuke memicing.

Mereka… Ingin mati rupanya.

Maka pada posisinya yang terancam, akan diculik plus tubuh mengecil sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk memulai perkelahian, Sasuke teringat nasehat ibunya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"TOLOOOONG!!"

Jangan komentar. Bahkan Uchiha pun butuh pertolongan. Sebab Uchiha juga manusia.

Lagi pula, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Tak berapa lama, oh-called-bantuan datang menghampiri dengan gaya memasuki arena yang, meski ngomongnya tidak ikhlas, spektakuler. Meski begitu, siapapun ia, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan gaya masuknya pada arena pertandingan saat pertandingannya melawan Gaara dalam kendo. Efek rambut melambai plus daun-daun hijau berterbangan, gak mungkin bisa dia lawan. Gak mungkin!

Tidak jauh darinya, seorang wanita, bisa jadi pacarnya, berdiri dengan tangan ia tangkupkan di depan dada, jelas khawatir dengan potensi kelangsungan hidup Mr. Stranger, walaupun Sasuke tidak mau tahu apakah wanita itu khawatir sang kekasih akan mati di medan pertempuran sehingga meninggalkannya menjadi seorang diri, atau ia khawatir bila Mr. Stranger tidak kunjung mati sehingga ia tidak punya kesempatan melanjutkan hubungannya dengan kekasih gelap.

Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan sudut yang bagus agar dapat melihat rupa Mr. Stranger dan kekasih yang masih memunggunginya.

Sasuke dengan raut malas memilih tempat awalnya di bawah pohon untuk menonton perkelahian yang tidak seimbang. Secara, spesialis bidang penculikan vs Mr. stranger yang kayaknya cukup jago bela diri. Kalo ia kembali ke tubuh 'asli'-nya, Sasuke cukup berminat untuk bertandingan dengan si Mr. Stranger yang kini sedang meneriakkan makian pada duo penculik yang telah berlari menjauh.

Sasuke adalah orang baik dan ramah yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, apa lagi merepotkan diri sendiri, jadi ia tidak repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih. Toh, hanya hal biasa. Semua warga Negara WAJIB membantu sesamanya. So, seperti duo penculik, Sasuke bergegas berdiri untuk mengikuti petunjuk kaki yang akan menjadi penuntunnya sejak saat ini.

"Adik kecil…"

Paling tidak sebelum suara lembut itu mengalun.

Sasuke terhenti. Itu… suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Suara yang sering terdengar dalam mimpinya yang demi kemurniaan pikiran bocah di bawah umur tidak akan dijelaskan detail mimpi itu di sini, suara dari wanita yang ingin ia dekati namun selalu gagal karena dihalangi seseorang yang mengaku menjadi pelindung Hinata-sama sudah merupakan takdirnya dan suara yang tidak pernah bisa ia dengar dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan, memandang Hinata yang berjalan mendekat dengan hati melumer. Baginya, Hinata semakin indah.

Namanya juga orang lagi kasmaran.

Akhirnya ia tahu identitas wanitanya. Hyuuga Hinata. Excuse me, ada yang punya tinta emas? Kalo ada ia berniat mengukir namanya dengan baik.

Sedangkah Mr. Stranger ternyata Hyuuga Neji. Sasuke menyesal sudah memujinya tadi.

Hinata berlutut agar tingginya setara dengan tinggi Sasuke, ia lalu mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan dan mengelus pipinya.

Sasuke mendesah "Hinata-chan…" Dalam hati melakukan tari bahagia. Maklum, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia bersentuhan dengan Hinata… Hiks… Bahagianya… Selama ini usahanya selalu gagal. Ngomong bareng saja tidak pernah! Kalo ia senyum, Hinata cuman senyum balik sekilas –yang kelihatan seperti senyuman setengah hati- lalu meneruskan aktifitasnya. Padahal, kalo sama orang lain Hinata ramahnya setengah idup. Kenapa ia beda?

Kalo menurut Shikamaru, Hinata takut sama Sasuke yang dinilai punya image menyeramkan. Sasuke sulit percaya ini. Dia sampe senyum! Senyum! Padahal ia tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya. Senyumnya spesial ia persembahkan untuk Hinata.

Dan sekali lagi menurut Shikamaru, Hinata makin ketakutan setelah insiden senyum Sasuke. Bayangkan orang dingin, bermuka tembok, jarang buka mulut, kalopun bicara pasti nyelekit, tiba-tiba tersenyum. Eughh.

"Hinata-chan?" Ulang Neji yang punya pendengaran super mengenai apa saja yang menyangkut Hyuuga Heiress "Dari mana kau tahu nama Hinata? Dan… anak kurang ajar! Seharusnya Hinata-nee-chan!"

Sasuke terlalu bahagia untuk membalas serangan Neji, musuh abadinya. Ia menikmati tiap sentuhan Hinata namun harus menahan rasa kecewa begitu Hinata berhenti untuk menjawab "Neji-nii… Tidak apa-apa…"

Neji mendecak "Ok. Kalau begitu, dari mana kau tahu nama Hinata?"

"Itu t-tidak masalah…" Hinata menatap mata Sasuke lurus-lurus. Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas "Uhm… Adik kecil, namamu siapa?"

Sasuke yang masih berenang dalam imajinasi serta kebahagiaan meluap menjawab refleks dalam suaranya yang terdengar seperti desahan "Sasuke…" Ia lalu meremas tangan Hinata yang kembali mengelus lembut pipinya.

Ia telah mengetahui semuanya sejak dulu. Hinata adalah kebalikan dari dirinya. Jika diumpakan ia adalah malam maka Hinata siangnya, jika ia gelap maka Hinata terangnya, jika ia dingin maka Hinata panasnya –dan ia setuju dengan penyataan Hinata is pretty hot. Hehe.. Tapi itu cerita lain-

Dan Hinata juga suka anak-anak.

"S-sasuke?" Hinata mencoba nama itu di lidahnya sementara Neji menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat seperti nama pasaran atau orang tua tidak kreatif.

Sasuke mengangguk, masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Nanti ia akan mencari spidol hitam dan melingkari tanggal hari ini untuk diperingati setiap tahun. Ini benar-benar sebuah langkah besar dalam hubungan mereka!

"Sasuke-chan…" Sasuke menaikkan satu alias. Sasuke-chan sama sekali tidak terdengar kelaki-lakian. Itu melecehkan harkat dan martabatnya. Lagi pula, masa' dia harus manggil Hinata-kun? Bisa kacau! Kacau hubungan mereka ke depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, agak bingung tapi tetap meralat ucapannya "Sasuke…-kun?"

Sasuke berbunga-bunga. Baru sekarang ia menangkap dengan indra pendengarannya namanya sendiri yang terucap begitu merdu.

"Kecebong seperti ini panggilannya –chan, Hinata-sama. Bukan –kun." Sela Neji berapi-api, jelas tidak rela Hinata-sama nya menyapa seseorang tidak dikenal dengan embel-embel –kun.

Sasuke menengadah menatap Neji menantang, sebelah tangan masih menggenggam erat tiga jari Hinata –kerena memang tangan kecilnya hanya bisa mencakup tiga jari itu "Maumu apa, Kodok besar?"

Raut Neji berubah keras, berusaha menahan amarah. Kalo Hinata-sama tidak di sini, mungkin anak itu sudah ia cincang, terus dikasih bumbu dan di bikin sate. Bisa dijual ke Sumanto. Lumayan, tuh.

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Siapa suruh ia main-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Mencoba mempermalukannya di depan Hinata-chan. Tubuh boleh mengecil tapi otak –dan kelakukan- tetap sama.

"Neji-nii-san…Sasuke-kun." Tegur Hinata lembut. Neji mendengus kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sedangkah Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata antusias.

"Sasuke-kun… O-orang tuanya tidak disini?"

Angguk-angguk.

"Rumahnya jauh?"

Angguk, elus-elus pipi ke punggung tangan Hinata.

"M-mau… tinggal sementara bersama Hinata-nee-chan?"

-

-

Blink. Blink.

_Hell yes!_

"TENTU SAJA!!"

"TIDAK BOLEH!!"

Glaring contest.

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Ini dia fic gak jelas lain persembahan Guavary'DarkLavender, people! Sigh… Gak bagus-bagus amat tapi mudah-mudahan juga gak jelek-jelek amat *ngarep* Ehh… Puasanya masih lengkap? Ato udah bolong-bolong? Haha… ketangkep ente lagi makan di belakang gedung! *digampar*

Oh… ya…

**R I V I E W, PLZ!!**

Salam,

Ava^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC n AU**

**Pairing: SasukexHinata**

* * *

ABSOLUTELY ABSURD

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**C H A P T E R : 2**

Sasuke mengenal Hinata secara tidak sengaja. Pertemuan mereka berawal pada kepanitiaan pementasan drama oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswa kurang kerjaan.

Sebenarnya, ia dan Hinata sudah cukup lama berada dalam 'satu atap'. Ia saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan rencana evil penggulingan kekuasaan kakaknya sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata. Di TK, SMP sampai SMA mereka mengikuti sekolah yang sama. Sasuke sendiri takjub begitu mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Fenomena ini baru ia ketahui ketika ia menapaki masa-masa cari muka di depan dosen alias kuliahan. Kabar mengejutkan yang ia dengar dari Naruto yang merupakan teman sekelasnya di SMA ketika ia keceploson ngomong ia pernah punya stalker-gelap-aneh kelewat eksis yang datangnya tidak diundang pergipun tidak diantar.

Setelah cari info ke sana-sini, ia positif Hinata menyukai Naruto dan positif pula Hinata punya selera pria yang… tidak bagus. Ia tidak ragu-ragu untuk memberikan nilai nol bahkan minus. Bayangkan dia, Uchiha Sasuke, setiap hari di samping Naruto! Wanita-wanita melirik ke arahnya sementara mata Hinata –yang mungkin agak rusak- melirik Naruto!!

Ini tidak wajar. Ia mulai punya kecurigaan Naruto pake susuk.

Untungnya, Baka-Dobe tidak menyukai Hinata. Ya… ya… Terkesan jahat, tapi untuk apa memikirkan Naruto jika ada dirinya yang kaya, cool serta tampan? Pujaan para wanita sepanjang masa. Sorry, bukannya narsis, ini matter-of-fact. Dan Ia pikir setelah kasus Naruto semuanya bisa lebih lancar. Tapi ia salah besar. Sepupu Hinata yang kebetulan berada pada klub kendo yang ia ikuti menjadi rintangan berikutnya.

Tak apalah. Cinta butuh perjuangan.

Merdeka atau mati!

"Hinata-sama, saya rasa itu tidak perlu." Kata Neji menanggapi tawaran Hinata sebelumnya sambil mendelik sebal ke arah Sasuke "Seharusnya, hal ini kita laporkan ke polisi, bukan menampungnya."

Kening Hinata berkerut, mempertimbangkan penjelasan Neji. Ada benarnya, polisi akan cepat menemukan keluarga Sasuke dibandingkan menetap di rumahnya. Ia sudah membuka mulut untuk menyuarakan kata setuju namun batal begitu malihat puppy eyes Sasuke.

Hati Hinata melumer. _Kawaii!_

"Uhm… Sasuke-kun bisa saja tinggal di rumah s-sementara para polisi mencari orang tuanya." Kata Hinata, mendapat sambutan teriakan antusias 'Benar!' dari Sasuke dan ekspresi jijik Neji. "Iya… kan?" Tambah Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hinata-sama, **saya** juga suka anak-anak." Kata Neji dengan senyum menyeramkan "Tapi, menampung anak ini di kediaman Hyuuga bukan hal yang bagus. Menurut Anda?" Ini versi yang telah diblender sampai super halus dari versi yang sebenarnya 'Aku-suka-daging-bayi'. Bagaimanpun Neji adalah seorang Hyuuga jenius. Permainan kata bukan apa-apa baginya. Terutama kalo yang dihadapi Hinata. Kecil.

Sang penerus Hyuuga tersenyum cerah "Tidak."

Mulut Neji setengah terbuka, _shock_ atas jawaban riang saudara sepupunya. Dia berusaha mengirimkan segala sinyal-sinyal sebagai tanda tidak setuju, karena tidak mungkin ia langsung menolak permintaan dari Hinata-sama, mengingat Hinata adalah penerus Hyuuga (dan kalau boleh jujur Hiashi adalah makhluk yang beringas).

Dan…

Ia baru saja dibantah oleh adiknya sendiri.

Kalah dalam perdebatan bodoh hanya dalam waktu tidak sampai lima menit.

Hanya karena ia tidak punya kekuasaan untuk bicara banyak.

Dan lahirlah keputusan yang akan merubah hidup Hinata dan Sasuke selamanya 'mengizinkan Sasuke tinggal sementara di kediaman Hyuuga', diiringi dengan raut bahagia Hinata karena akan memiliki adik baru, seringai senang Sasuke karena dapat memiliki lebih banyak waktu bersama Hinata dan cibiran Neji karena ia tahu keputusan ini akan membawa bencana.

Ini sudah TAKDIR!

"Terserah." Neji memijit keningnya. Alarm bahaya berdengung semakin keras, ia bisa mencium bau malapetaka yang ia perkirakan akan bersumber dari kecebong yang kelihatannya telah berhasil mencuri perhatian penuh Hinata-sama "Ayo, pulang."

Mendengar ini Sasuke terkekeh kecil "Kakiku sakit." Sasuke memulai aksinya, menjulurkan kedua tangan kepada Hinata sebagai pertanda ingin digendong. Dalam hati tertawa maniak, jika ia digendong ia bisa punya lebih banyak… akses. Khuhuhu… Hell yeah!

Untuk mendramatisir, mata Sasuke dibuat berkaca-kaca, bibir bergetar seolah menahan tangis yang sebenarnya menahan tawa. Nasibnya sungguh beruntung! Persetan tubuh mengecil. Itu bisa diurus di lain waktu.

Hinata balas mengulurkan tangannya, seringai Sasuke melebar. Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Hinata. Oh… Surga! Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan bisa melakukan hal ini begitu cepat. Tapi, bagian belakang bajunya ditarik keras.

Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi ia bisa menikmati nyamannya pelukan Hinata!

"Tadi aku lihat kakimu baik-baik saja." Neji memberikan tatapan curiga pada dua kaki pendek Sasuke. Jangan coba-coba membohongi Neji. Matanya selalu bisa mendeteksi setiap hal-hal ganjil. Dulunya ingin bergabung di X-Men tapi gagal begitu ia menerima serangan kebenaran bahwa X-Men berisi mutan dan Hyuuga Neji ogah disebut mutan sekeren apapun itu.

Sasuke ingin membalas perkataan Neji tapi urung karena yang bersangkutan sadar sesadar-sadarnya bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan Neji kali ini. Maka Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata, memberikan ekspresi siap menangis paling baik yang ia bisa beserta puppy eyes terimut yang dijamin bisa membuat seorang anggota Akatsuki-pun banting setir menjadi pengasuh anak "N-n-neji-nii ja'at… Hina-neeee."

"Ohh… Jadi sekarang berubah Hina-nee? Sebelumnya Hinata-chan kan?"

Ia berani bersumpah, Neji benar-benar menjengkelkan dalam keadaan apa saja.

Hinata menunduk, menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke "Neji-nii…" Katanya, berusaha mengingatkan Neji agar lebih lembut kepada makhluk tak berdosa di depannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan fokusnya pada kaki Sasuke "Sakit?"

Sasuke mengangguk, terisak penuh kepalsuan kemudian melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di sekeliling leher Hinata. Hoho… Hinata wangi. Aroma jasmine. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Sasuke mencoba menempelkan pipinya pada sisi leher Hinata yang sialnya gagal (lagi), terima kasih kepada Neji yang setia setiap saat bagaikan deodorant.

"Jalan sendiri." Datang perintah tak diharapkan.

Sasuke jelas menolak, ada kesempatan ya jangan dilewatkan. Jarang-jarang ini… Maka dengan kebrutalannya Sasuke mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Hinata, namun tidak sukses mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hinata dengan foktor utama yang masih tetap sama, cengkeraman maut Neji.

"Kalo begitu piggy back. Jangan di… depan." Neji terbatuk pada kata terakhirnya "Minggir."

Sasuke perlu menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan makian sementara Hinata menatap Neji heran. Ia selalu menggedong anak kecil dengan posisi seperti itu, kenapa sekarang harus berbeda? "Neji-nii, a-aku rasa lebih nyaman begini." Hinata mempraktekkan, melingkarkan tangan di sekitar pinggang kurus Sasuke yang dengan cepat dicegat Neji.

Uchiha kecil mendengus keras "Memang lebih nyaman begini!"

"Hei kau, bocah mesum! Jangan banyak bicara, ya!"

Sasuke berjengit. What the…

Ia selalu tahu Neji nyaris tidak pernah percaya pada manusia manapun –heck, jangankan manusia, hewanpun masih perlu interogasi panjang-, wajah selalu dalam ekspresi siap marah, tapi ia baru tahu bahwa Neji bahkan tidak mempercayai anak kecil. Dasar… Siapapun yang jadi istrinya, tabahlah…

Neji menarik Hinata menjauh dari Sasuke yang hanya bisa manyun, sementara si sepupu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sepupunya lainnya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

Neji tidak ambil pusing "Hinata-sama, saya rasa anak ini agak aneh. Ada baiknya waspada."

Hinata menatap Neji yang bertampang serius kemudian melirik Sasuke yang sedang memancarkan aura membunuh lengkap dengan death glare, namun karena otak Hinata sudah di setting permanen bahwa semua anak kecil imut tanpa terkecuali maka yang bisa diproses Hinata hanyalah gambar anak lelaki chubby yang sedang merajuk karena ditinggal kakaknya.

"Aku kau r-rasa Neji-nii… e-eto…" Hinata menelan ludah, mungkin setelah ia mengatakan ini Neji akan marah. Tapi ia sama tidak bisa melihat keanehan pada Sasuke! "…ter-terlalu… berlebihan?" Pada akhirnya malah berubah jadi pertanyaan. Ia tidak punya cukup semangat masa muda –seperti kata Lee- untuk mengatakannya tanpa bertela-tele. Efek Neji terlalu kuat…

Ia lalu menunduk ketika Neji membuka mulut tetapi setelah beberapa waktu berlalu tidak ada yang keluar, ia memberanikan mengangkat wajah dan Neji hanya menggeleng dengan satu lambaian malas tangannya.

"Ck, biar ku gendong." Neji menawarkan setengah hati, meludah ke samping yang menunjukkan betapa ia tidak rela dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan. Menggedong anak kecil bisa merusak image-nya. Selain itu… Jika ada temannya yang melihat…

Hinata menolak halus "Tidak perlu, Neji-nii. Biar a-aku saja." Ia bersiap menggendong Sasuke tapi tangannya ditepis Neji yang jelas terganggu dengam gambar Hinata-sama menggendong orang tidak dikenal.

"Hinata-sama. biar. aku. saja."

Hinata bergidik mendengar nada suara Neji. Nada suara yang hanya ia gunakan jika sedang dalam keadaan serius, pertanda situasi –menurutnya- telah gawat darurat. Meski kecewa, Hinata memilih untuk patuh pada sepupunya yang selama bertahun-tahun telah mengabdikan diri untuk melindunginya dan menyerahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya agar ditangani Neji.

Ia memberikan Sasuke pandangan minta maaf.

Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri, menolak membalas pandangan Hinata.

Hinata mendesah. Siapapun orang tuanya, mereka pasti sedih kehilangan anak seimut ini.

"Kau, kecebong, naik ke punggungku." Neji berjongkok, merelakan punggungnya dijadikan olat transportasi sementara "Jangan lambat." Tambahnya, kesal menunggu Sasuke yang belum bergerak sama sekali.

Sasuke yang tak kalah kesal, berjalan mendekat kemudian menendang punggung Neji dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Neji yang tampak siap menyerang dan Hinata yang bingung antara ingin menenangkan Neji atau menyusul Sasuke.

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali lagi "Kediaman Hyuuga di mana?"

* * *

"Kenapa kamar Sasuke berantakan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan setelah mencari Sasuke ke pelosok rumah, berniat ngutang buat beli ramen dan yang ia temukan hanya kamar yang tidak tak sedap dipandang.

Malam tiba sementara semua penghuni rumah bersantai menonton film horror yang jadi favorite Gaara. Jam segini waktunya bagi semua untuk berkumpul bersama, sekedar mengobrol, nonton atau kegiatan tidak penting lainnya. Tapi malam ini mereka kehilangan satu anggota. Naruto sendiri telah menyiapkan berbagai dugaan semisal, kabur dari rumah karena tidak kuat menahan derita dari ibu tiri, diculik alien atau kawin lari.

"Kamar Sasuke memang selalu berantakan." Jawab Gaara dengan mata tetap terpaku pada layar TV yang menayangkan gambar-gambar hantu beserta seorang wanita cantik yang berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Bibirnya membentuk seringai sadis begitu warna darah menghiasi tubuh si wanita yang sekarang terbujur kaku, berpura-pura mati. Sudah jelas, Gaara memihak hantunya bukan manusianya.

Naruto menghempaskan diri di sofa "Sasuke juga tidak ada."

Gaara tetap diam, semakin bersemangan seiring berjalannya waktu dan jumlah darah yang berceceran, maka Shikamaru mengambil alih "Sedang keluar. Mungkin." Shikamaru sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Se-kurang ajar apapun Sasuke, ia selalu meminta izin jika ingin keluar rumah walaupun minta izinnya teriak-teriak atau menendang barang.

Sasuke dan hobi menendangnya.

"Sudahlah. Shikamaru, uang." Telapak kanan Naruto meminta untuk diisi lembaran uang. Perutnya juga minta diisi ramen.

Shikamaru menarik nafas "Gaa—" Satu tatapan dari Gaara cukup untuk membuatnya tutup mulut "Ya, ya… Ini. Nanti kembalikan. Pake bunga, 10% per hari." Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada tangan Naruto yang menunggu.

Dengan satu teriakan 'YES!!' dan gerakan meninju udara, Naruto berlari keluar rumah menuju kedai ramen favorite-nya. Shikamaru memijit kening. Paling tidak uangnya akan kembali dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak. Naruto memang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan.

"Aku pulang besok." Mata Gaara masih belum berpindah pada layar yang kini menampilkan kredit "Sunagakure."

"Kalau begitu aku pesan makanan khas daerahmu. Namanya… Itu, yang rotinya agak manis, isinya macam-macam." Kata Shikamaru, mengingat-ngingat nama makanan yang membuatnya jatuh hati saking nyusruknya. Kalo ke Suna, uang do'i habisnya cuman beli makanan doang. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, Sunagakura yang tandus, gersang, kering, panas, (kalo ini bilang keras-keras ia pasti langsung dicekik mati sama Gaara yang rasa nasionalismenya tinggi) ternyata punya kekayaan kuliner yang mantap.

Gaara menggemeretakkan jari-jarinya, puas dengan adegan horror dan berjanji akan jadi penggemar setia sang sutradara. Ia lalu menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Mendengar ocehan Shikamaru tentang makanan, ia juga jadi lapar. Ah, Sunagakure memang TOP.

"Nanti uangnya aku kasih. Yang penting beli, yang banyak." Tambah Shikamaru "Lagian, pulang? Ngapain?

Gaara mengangkat bahu "Ayahku menyuruh semua anaknya kembali. Pembagian warisan mungkin." Jawabnya kalem.

Shikamaru merinding. Ni anak nyumpahin Bapaknya cepat mati, ya?

Di antara mereka berempat, memang Gaara yang terkenal paling sadis. Kalo gilirannya yang masak, dagingnya selalu dicincang sepenuh hati. Entah ikan, ayam, ato sapi, kalo liat Gaara bergelut dengan ntu bahan –ditambah pisau dapur besar dan wajah ala psikopat- malah kayak lagi nonton adegan pembunuhan. Anggota rumah udah pada berlari menjauh dari dapur jika giliran memasak Gaara tiba, tidak tega melihat adegan pembunuhan terdashat abad ini. Ditambah sound effect pisau membentur yang begitu keras dan tawa mengerikan "Hahaha!" sukses membuat mereka trauma dan berbaik hati menawarkan jasa mengurus daging walaupun bukan giliran masak. Lagian, tidak satu orangpun berniat makan daging olahan Gaara yang diketahui telah mengikuti prose penyiksaan, meskipun Gaara adalah koki terbaik di rumah itu.

Koki hebat lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke, jagonya bikin berbagai jenis cake, cookies dan pudding. Awalnya, Sasuke berada pada peringkat paling bawah. Wong masak air aja hangus, kok. Tapi, begitu mendengar Hinata suka makanan manis, maka pejuang cinta ini mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk belajar masak. Minggu pertama, seluruh rumah kejang-kejang, mulut berbusa, keracunan gara-gara dijadikan tikus percobaan Sasuke. Tapi, lama-kelamaan kemampuannya meningkat.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, ke mana tuh anak? Ah, bodo amat, pikir Shikamaru, nanti juga balik sendiri.

Dan saat itulah matanya tertumbuk tumpukan kertas HVS yang mejeng dengan percaya diri di meja kecil samping sofa. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar, tapi baru liat sebentara Shikamaru udah langsung bosan. Hanya artikel tidak logis tentang kutukan. Jah… Orang macam mana pula yang baca artikel macam ini.

"Punya siapa ini?" Tanyanya, mengacung-acungkan artikel itu ke udara.

Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan remote TV, mencet-mencet sembarangan buat nyari berita kriminal, berhenti sesaat, lalu melirik ke arah lembaran kertas itu "Naruto." Jawabnya singkat.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. Ada saja orang yang masih percaya tentang kutukan. Lagi pula, apa ini? Hyuuga? Hyuuga mah klan besar yang jauh dari kata kutukan. Ah… Manusia… manusia… sebegitu susahkah menggunakan otak?

Dan lagi, terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh otak paling jenius sekalipun.

* * *

Meskipun sepanjang perjalan ke Kediaman Hyuuga harus dilewati dengan hal yang monoton (Neji mengadakan ceramah panjang lebar tentang 'bahaya wanita dan pria bersama di tempat gelap, tidak ada muhrim yang mendampingi, dan orang ke-tiganya adalah setan' yang dibalas Sasuke mulus "Berarti sekarang yang setannya kau kan?" yang dijawab Neji dengan cool "Aku muhrimnya." sebelum berlari pergi ke kantor polisi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata berdua), Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Bisa pegangan tangan dengan Hinata saja sudah merupakan kebahagian tersendiri.

Sebenarnya, dia juga sudah memohon-mohon untuk bisa tidur sekamar dengan Hinata, tapi belum ada respon positif. Mungkin Hinata takut jika harus melanggar larangan kakaknya. Kalo Neji datang… makin jauh sudah harapannya.

Tapi, Sasuke tidak akan berhenti berusaha!

Hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit untuk mencapai Kediaman Hyuuga, sebuah bangunan besar bergaya tradisional yang berdiri kokoh dengan taman bunga yang harum dan pohon-pohon tinggi besar di sekelilingnya. Beberapa kolam ikan berada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

Lambang klan Hyuuga dipasang bangga di beberapa tempat.

Kediaman yang berbeda, benar-benar berbeda dari Uchiha yang begitu modern, Sasuke menyimpulkan. Ia bahagia bisa menginjakkan kaki di tempat di mana calon istrinya tumbuh besar. Mungkin ia bahkan bisa segera menemui calon mertunya. Ia yakin, si calon mertua akan langsung menyukainya. Uchiha Sasuke ini, lho.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, mana ada orang tua waras yang mau menikahkan anak gadisnya ke bocah lima tahun?

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke benar-benar menyadari posisinya yang sial.

Dalam langkah-langkahnya, Hyuuga-Hyuuga lain akan berhenti sejenak untuk membungkuk atau mengucapkan salam, tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Pewaris-nya sambil sedikit berbasa-basi.

Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan besar bercat putih, wanita dan pria bercelemek tampak di mana-mana dengan peralatan masak yang diatur sempurna. Beberapa tampak tengah memotong sayuran, ada yang menumis, mengaduk adonan dan lain sebagainya.

Dapur. Tempat pengolahan makanan bagi ratusan Hyuuga yang hidup di gedung ini.

Sasuke menengadah, Hinata tersenyum kecil "Lapar'kan?"

Dari situ Sasuke baru menyadari perutnya yang sibuk main keroncong, dia kan belum makan sejak kemarin. Keburu diusir dari rumahnya oleh 'sahabat-sahabatnya' bahkan sebelum dia nyambar uang seperakpun. Kurang ajar.

"Shizune-nee-san, boleh a-aku minta sisa makan tadi siang?"

"Hinata-sama!" Pekiknya "Iya. Tapi, satu jam lagi makan malam,, tidak berniat menunggu?"

"Bukan u-untukku, untuk adik ini."

Shizune menunduk, melihat makhluk mungil yang menggenggam tangan dan ujung baju Hinata. Matanya membesar dan bersinar, tersenyum begitu lebar kemudian mengeluarkan pekik tinggi dan panjang yang dibalas nada 'hush!' oleh koki-koki lain yang sibuk memasak, sementara koki-koki wanita yang selalu ingin tahu berkumpul mendekati Shizune, bersama mengagumi anak laki-laki imut yang mendesis kesal.

"Hinata-sama!" Seru koki lain yang telah memasuki usia empat puluhannya, rambutnya telah memutih, garis-garis kerutan mulai nampak, namun rautnya memancarkan aura keibuan "Anak ini imut sekali! Apa ini adik dari salah satu teman Hinata-sama?"

Dan dengan semangat, pipi merah dan sedikit terbata, Hinata menceritakan kisah pertemuannya dengan si adik kecil, tentang bagaimana Neji begitu berani melawan para penculik –direspon dengan kikikan para koki muda dan nada menggerutu Sasuke-, tentang Sasuke yang tersesat dan tidak tahu di mana letak rumahnya ("Biarkan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara, Hinata-sama!"), dan tentang bagaimana Hinata menganggap Sasuke sebagai salah satu anak terimut yang pernah ia temui, dibalas dengan "Hehe…" dari para koki dan Sasuke yang blushing.

"Hoo, blushing! Duhhh, imutnya!" Salah satu koki mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas yang dengan cepat ditepis Sasuke dengan wajah menahan marah "Wah, mirip Neji-kun waktu kecil, ya. Suka marah-marah."

Tawa berjama'ah memenuhi dapur, dibalas dengan 'hussshh!' lain.

Urat di dahi Sasuke berdenyut marah. Ogah, amit-amit dia disebut mirip sama manusia jenis itu.

"Neji-kun di mana, Hinata-sama?"

"Oh… Ke kantor polisi. Mengurus m-masalah Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata, mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan. Sasuke makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, berlindung dari tante-tante yang berbahaya sambil bertanya-tanya kapan dia bisa makan.

"Hmm… Jadi, siapa nama adik imut ini?"

Sasuke membuang muka, terlalu malas untuk menggelar jumpa fans. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab "U-uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Wajah para koki berbinar-binar mengetahui nama anak imut itu "Kyaaaa!! Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Uchi— Hah?!"

Suasana tiba-tiba sunyi senyap, tidak ada 'Haha-hihi' di sana-sini, yang terdengar hanya suara-suara dari panci atau pisau para koki pria yang bekerja keras. Wajah para koki wanita memucat.

Denyut urat marah Sasuke makin bertambah "Uchiha, U-chi-ha!! Bukan Uchi-HAH!" Teriaknya dengan high pitch khas anak kecil, tidak terima nama besar klannya ducapkan dengan tidak benar.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Semua masih terdiam.

"Uhm… K-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang juga sama bingungnya.

Perlahan, dengan gerakkan kaku yang begitu dramatis, para koki wanita saling melirik satu sama sama lain, wajah semakin pucat, lalu berkata serak "U-u-uchiha…"

"Itu baru benar." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"U-uchiha…" Kata itu bergaung, merambat ke sudut-sudut dapur, diulang-ulang oleh tiap koki dengan kulit memutih. Bahkan koki priapun berhenti bekerja setelah menangkap nama terlarang tersebut.

"Hinata-sama." Seorang koki senior datang menghampiri dengan ekspresi bagai dokter yang baru gagal menjalankan operasi "Saya sarankan anak itu tidak berada di sini. Terlalu berbahaya."

Sasuke dan Hinata mengerjap bersamaan.

Memangnya kenapa?

**T B C . . .**

**a/n:**

Terima kasih udah mampir ke warung Ava^^v Lain kali mampir lagi, ya…

Salam,

Ava^^v


End file.
